Diesel Morby
Diesel Morby is a fanmade villain of Brainiac Adam's headcanon. About him Diesel is a foul-mouthed rival to Brainiac Adam. He is dangerous, dirty, drunk, disgusting, perverted, foul-mouthed and to call him rude would be an understatement. He swears a lot and is a heavy chain-smoker and even smokes in prohibited areas. He has a habit of getting drunk a lot and can act very aggressive when angered. However, despite being a tough thug, he is still just a normal human-being and he is very easily defeated by Yellow Fire and many other heroes. He first appeared in a story Brainiac Adam posted on facebook, to reflect how getting rejected from job interviews made him feel. In his appearance of the story, he was rude to Adam and the employers of a self-advocacy organization called the Inspirational People Club, where one of the employers choose him to be an "International People's inspirer" because he thinks by choosing him, he would be able to support him well and eventually reforming him into being a hard working gentleman with high grades, only for Diesel to be rude and spiteful to him, and resulting in the club getting many complaints. Eventually, he was fired and replaced by Adam, and that made Diesel very angry, so he plotted to set the offices on fire as revenge, until he saw Adam and attempted to murder him. He was arrested for his crimes and Adam is now the new International People's Inspirer. Friends and Allies Diesel has a few friends and allies and they include Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Jessica, Little Miss Ruthless, Alexis, Condor, Vonnie the bunny, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Kano, Justin Bieber, the Alanastiums, and unnamed thugs from a rough and dirty pub Enemies and Rivals Diesel has also a few enemies and they include Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Jennifer Fields, Little Miss Sexy, Rita Peaches, Green Beauty, Lola Bunny, Homestar Runner, Homsar, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Poison, the staff of the Inspirational People Club, the Adamantiums, and the Rights Fighters Role in Sabrina1985's media His dangerous, dirty, drunk, disgusting, perverted, foul-mouthed, and rude ways of life recently earned him a romantic relationship with a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes who is a rebellious bully and supervillainess, speaks with a dark tone of voice and has a Michigan accent, and wears a gold t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. Diesel is in love with Sasha because she is a kidnapper, thief, and would-be killer who is pure evil, power hungry, obnoxious, bossy, impatient, loud, pompous, haughty, intimidating, abusive, snobbish, powerful, sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, rude, extremely unfriendly, only cares about herself, greatly overreacts in anger if she doesn't get her own way, explodes at every little thing that goes wrong, is comically violent in nature, enjoys hurting and bullying others for no reason, just to laugh at them, and shows no remorse for her actions. Whenever they are not getting into arguments of trying to make each other jealous, Diesel is very possessive of Sasha due to and because of their relationship, and she is glad he has possessiveness of her because she says that it makes her feel wanted and loved so she can ask him to satisfy her own selfish needs, which he is always willing and aiming to do for her without asking any questions. He is very repulsed by Sabrina's physical appearance because he obviously believes that she has a lack of outer beauty in her facial features, which causes him to think 'Ewww! That woman's looks disgust me, so she is nothing but an ugly freak! I wouldn't date her even if she was the last woman on Earth and someone offered me the largest amount of money in the world!' Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Red characters